


My Brother's Ghost

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Happy Ever After [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and everything has slipped back into normality, or has it? There is always a price to pay, and a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from 'Life After 'Happy Ever After'', A story about Fred and George. Hope you like.  
> Warnings: Mention of Sex, Death, and Horrid Dreams.  
> Disclaimer: I forget to do these I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters that I use. I do own the story idea to an exstent. I don't think that this has been done before so yeah.  
> Bata tested by: Sooki Chan

It wasn't always like this; actually it was quite the opposite. Fred and George were never this close… then the war came and things changed. That "thing" being George, or maybe it was Fred. It didn't really matter for it was plain as day. Fred had come to be so attached to George that he didn't go anywhere without him. He had to know where the poor man was at all times. You think this would drive George insane, and at first it did, until he woke up to the sounds of Fred panting in his sleep. Oh, and also calling out George's name. When George had asked Fred what he was dreaming about all Fred could do was reply in a sad voice, 'you dying.' It didn't take long for George to come to terms with his irrational brother. It didn't even take long for George to come about realizing that Fred loved him more than a brother should and thus their weird and somewhat normal relationship began.

It should have made more sense earlier, they already slept together, they showered together they had even snogged a few times. Although the snogging was way long before like, say, a couple of years. It didn't actually bother George a bit and even though he was the one that almost died Fred would be the one that woke him up in the middle of the night with the nightmares. It was hard to say what all he could do. Should he just hold his brother or should he wake him up? Both had their ups and downs, so holding him was the one that George went with. It had fewer downs and quite a bit more ups.

Fred and George never really had the issue of telling their parents that they were together, it was actually easy. Truth be told everyone thought that they were already together. It really helped when their father died. They needed someone to hold on to and that someone just happened to be each other. They really don't know how they got through that all; it might have been looking into the reason why Draco left. Of course they were mad at first, who wouldn't be? But as they dug, they found things that they didn't like. Things that made them think that Draco was forced to leave Ron.

It became even more impairment when Ron and Harry got engaged, when they asked about it no one could tell them a thing. Throughout all the researching they did, Fred never got over his loss of George, or what would have happened if he had lost George. George wondered if Fred knew what would happen to George if he would die. They still did jokes and ran the joke shop, but Fred looked for everything. George thought he was over paranoid, and maybe he was, but he never said anything to Fred. He loved him that way, the paranoid brother with a sense of humor. And of course he was always there for a good lay. Don't tell Fred that though, George might not be able to walk in the morning if he finds out. George found this out the hard way, but George also found something else out. Whenever Fred and him lay together, Fred's Ghost doesn't visit him that night, and George knows that everything is going to be alright, because Fred sleeps peacefully on his chest listening to the rhythm of his breath and the pulse of his heart.


End file.
